Robert Flutie
Robert “Bob” Flutie was the principal of Sunnydale High School when Buffy Summers arrived in Sunnydale. Biography On Buffy’s first day, Principal Flutie ripped up her transcript to let her start the year on a clean state. However, when he began looking at its torn pieces, he discovered that she burned down the gym of her previous school, Hemery High, which was the reason why she transferred to a new school. As he taped the transcript back together, Buffy concealed the fact she was the Slayer, and claimed she did it because of asbestos. Flutie instead hesitantly dismissed Buffy and allowed her back on her way."Welcome to the Hellmouth" The next day, he caught her trying to leave out from the school gate to investigate a crypt where she fought vampires the night before. Buffy claimed she was leaving to receive a book for librarian Rupert Giles, but he didn’t believe her and closed the gate. Despite this, Buffy was still able to leave by jumping up over the gate."The Harvest" After the decapitated body of Dr. Gregory was found by Cordelia Chase and witnessed by Buffy, Principal Flutie forced Buffy to sit through counselling, even though she didn’t require it."Teacher's Pet" Principal Flutie acquired a school mascot for the Sunnydale Razorbacks via a piglet named Herbert. Unfortunately, Herbert was eaten by the Pack, a group of school bullies that were possessed by demonic hyenas during a field trip to the Sunnydale Zoo. He called four of them (Kyle DuFours, Tor Hauer, Rhonda Kelley and Heidi Barrie) to his office for a punishment but ended up being devoured himself. This death was discovered moments later, and a teachers’ meeting decided the official theory was that wild dogs somehow got into his office."The Pack" Six years later, Buffy, who was now the school counsellor, asked the new Principal Robin Wood if he knew what happened to Flutie after Wood quipped about students eating her alive."Beneath You" Personality Unlike his successor, Principal Snyder, Flutie was dedicated to helping students. He sought to “understand his students better” and believed in student-centered education, their self-esteem, and socialization. Snyder later quipped, “It’s that kind of fuzzy-headed liberal thinking that leads to being eaten.”"The Puppet Show" Ironically, Snyder suffered a similar fate two years later."Graduation Day, Part Two" According to Flutie, students were free to call him “Bob”, but they didn’t. Behind the scenes *He was portrayed by Ken Lerner in the series and Stephen Tobolowsky in the unaired pilot. *Actors Armin Shimerman and Harry Groener, who respectively portrayed Principal Snyder and the Mayor Richard Wilkins, initially auditioned for the role of Robert Flutie.Edward Gross and Mark A. Altman, "Slayers & Vampires: The Complete Uncensored, Unauthorized Oral History of Buffy & Angel". Pan Macmillan, 2017. Appearances *"Lessons" *"Beneath You" ;Comics *''A Stake to the Heart, Part Two'' *"Glutton for Punishment" ;Novels *"The Harvest" *"The Xander Years, Volume 1" *"The Xander Years, Volume 2" }} References fr:Robert Flutie de:Robert Flutie es:Robert Flutie Category:Sunnydale High faculty and staff Category:Deceased individuals Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Sunnydale residents